The Ranger, Calenglîn II
by Olaf74
Summary: Teil Zwei der Geschichte
1. Träume

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 01: Träume

Vieles von dem Wissen ist verloren. Es lebt niemand mehr der sich daran erinnern könn­te.

Es begann alles mit der Erschaffung der großen Ringe.

Drei Ringe wurden den Elfen übergeben, den unsterblichen, den klügsten und gerechtes­ten aller Wesen.

Sieben erhielten die Herrscher der Zwerge, die großen Schmiedemeister in ihren riesigen Hallen. Und neun. Neun Ringe wurden an die Menschen übergeben, denn diese suchten generell nach mehr Macht.

Denn in diesen Ringen befand sich die Stärke und der Willen, alle anderen Völker zu be­herrschen. Aber sie wurden alle besiegt.

Denn ein weiterer Ring wurde geschmiedet...

Im Land Mordor, in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges, schmiedete der dunkle Lord Sau­ron im geheimen den Meisterring, der alle anderen kontrollieren konnte.

Und in diesen Ring ließ er all seinen Hass, seine Gewalttätigkeit, und seinen Machtwillen über alles Leben einfließen.

Ein Ring, der sie regieren würde.

Eines nach dem anderen unterlagen die freien Länder Mittelerdes der Macht des Ringes. Aber noch immer gab es jene die Widerstand leisteten.

Eine letzte Allianz aus Menschen und Elfen marschierte gegen die Armeen von Mordor. Und an den Hängen des Schicksalsberges ,fochten sie für die Freiheit von Mittelerde.

Der Sieg war nahe.

Aber die Macht des Ringes konnte nicht gebrochen werden.

Genau in diesem Moment, als alle Hoffnung zu versagen schien, ergriff Isildur, der Sohn des Königs, das Schwert seines Vaters.

Sauron, der Feind aller freien Wesen Mittelerdes war besiegt.

Der Ring kam zu Isildur, der hier die einmalige Chance hatte, ihn zu vernichten. Aber die Herzen der Menschen waren leicht zu korrumpieren... und der Ring hatte durchaus seinen eigenen Willen...

Es brachte Isildur durch Verrat den Tod.

Und manche Dinge die am besten vergessen würden. Die Geschichte wurde zur Legende; und die Legende zum Mythos. Und in über zweieinhalb Tausend Jahren wurde der Ring vergessen.

Nun, bis eine neue Chance kam, und er einen neuen Träger fand...

Der Ring kam in den Besitz des Wesens Gollum der ihn tief in die Tunnel der Misty Mountains brachte. Und dort übernahm er ihn.

Der Ring gab Gollum unnatürlich langes Leben. Für gut fünfhundert Jahre verdarb er sei­nen Geist. Und im Halblicht von Gollum's Höhle wartete er.

Die Dunkelheit zog wieder durch die Wälder der Welt. Es gab Gerüchte über einen Schatten im Osten, über eine namenlose Angst.

Und der Ring der Macht wartete bis seine Zeit gekommen war.

Er gab Gollum auf. Aber dann geschah etwas, das der Ring nicht geplant hatte... er wurde von dem vermutlich überraschendsten Wesen gefunden das möglich war.

Von einem Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins aus der Shire um genau zu sein.

Es würde die Zeit kommen, wenn die Hobbits die Zukunft aller bestimmen würden.

Calenglîn, der Elf, Magier und Ranger des Nordens, setzte sich überrascht auf.

"Was zur Hölle war das?" flüsterte er in die Nacht hinein. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Als Calenglîn's Herz sich beruhigte, sah sich der Elf um.

Wo war er?

Ah ja, jetzt erinnerte er sich. Er war am Übergang nach Rohan, und er würde in gut zwei bis drei Wochen die Goldenen Wälder von Lothlórien erreichen.

Calenglîn gähnte und sah zum Himmel.

Es war fast schon morgens, weshalb er sich dazu entschloss aufzustehen.

Der Elf kletterte aus seinem Schlafsack, als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Hori­zont schickte.

'Ich frage mich, ob ich heute noch eine lebende, atmende Person treffen werde?' dachte Calenglîn, während er sich streckte und sein Nachtlager abbaute.


	2. Treffen mit den Rohorrim

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 02: Treffen mit den Rohorrim

Calenglîn gähnte und sah zum Himmel.

Es war fast schon morgens, weshalb er sich dazu entschloss aufzustehen.

Der Elf kletterte aus seinem Schlafsack, als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Hori­zont schickte.

'Ich frage mich, ob ich heute noch eine lebende, atmende Person treffen werde?' dachte Calenglîn, während er sich streckte und sein Nachtlager abbaute.

Calenglîn schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Auf den Ebenen wehte der Wind in ungestört in alle Richtungen. Ein sanfter, leichter Sommerwind umfloss seinen Kopf, wo­durch das dunkle Haar von Calenglîn seinen Kopf umspielte.

Es war jetzt Ende August und Calenglîn hatte gut fünf Wochen für seine Reise von Ri­vendell nach Rohan bei ruhigem Tempo gebraucht. Er war dem Bruinen (Loudwater) ge­folgt, bis er nach zur Nîn-in-Eilph (Schwanenfurt) gekommen war, wo er sich nach Osten gewandt hatte und durch das Dunland geritten war, wobei er unterwegs niemanden ge­troffen hatte. Er war an Isengard vorbei geritten, direkt über die Brücke über die Furt bei Isen in den Gebirgspass nach Rohan. Und genau dort hatte er übernachtet.

Der Elf seufzte und setzte wieder seine Kapuze auf; man konnte nie wissen welche Men­schen Elfen mochten und sie hassten oder? Gerade als Calenglîn Snowflame oder auch Lossënárë, denn so lautete ihr Name in Sindarin, hörte er den Klang von Hörnern in der Ebene.

Als er nach rechts sah, erblickte er eine Reitergruppe die direkt auf ihn zu kam. Sie hatten lange spitze Speere in den Händen und Calenglîn ging davon aus das es Rohorrim waren. Snowflame begann sich nervös zu bewegen, als sich die Männer mit den Speeren näher­ten. Calenglîn streichelte sie um sie zu beruhigen und sie beruhigte sich aber aber ihre Ohren bewegten sich unruhig.

Als Calenglîn wieder aufsah, bemerkte er, das die Gruppe jetzt sehr nah war. Sie erreich­ten ihn nun und umstellten ihn und sein Pferd. Der scheinbare Anführer trat vor.

"Sprecht Fremder! Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr in Rohan?" verlangte er zu Wissen.

Calenglîn hob eine Augenbraue und sagte mit eisiger Stimme, "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das es nicht erwünscht ist, das man eure Länder durchquert, Rittmeister, hätte ich den Weg über die Misty Mountains gewählt um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Aber wie sie sehen können habe ich mich für diesen Weg entschieden, denn ich wollte die berühmte Schön­heit eurer Heimat sehen."

Hier musste der Elf nun unter der Kapuze lächeln.

"Ich werde eure Fragen beantworten wenn ihr mir eine beantwortet. Ich bin ein einfacher Bote aus Rivendell, ein Ranger und mein Name ist Calenglîn. Ich will einfach nur eure Ländereien durchqueren bevor ich nach Norden in Richtung von Lothlórien weiter reite, wo mich meine Aufgabe hinführen wird."

Calenglîn nahm nun seine Kapuze ab und sah wie sein Gegenüber zu Verstehen begann. Der Anführer bedeutete seiner Gruppe die Speere zu senken, was sie auch taten. Der An­führer nahm nun seinen Helm ab und braun-blonde Haare kamen zum Vorschein. Blaue Augen glitzerten und der Mann neigte respektvoll seinen Kopf vor Calenglîn.

"Entschuldigt bitte unsere Unterbrechung eurer Mission, Meisterelf. Ich bin Theodred, der Sohn von Théoden und der Anführer der Rohorrim." der junge Mann lächelte den El­fen an und war erleichtert, als dieser ebenfalls lächelte.

"Es ist kein Problem, Theodred Théodeníon. Ich war es der sich entschuldigen sollte, da ich ohne Erlaubnis eures Königs durch eure Länder ritt" sagte der Elf.

Theodred schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bedeutete seinen Männern, einen Durchgang freizugeben. Während sie dies taten bedeutete der Mann Calenglîn hindurch zureiten.

"Reitet ruhig weiter mein Freund, wir werden eure Mission nicht weiter aufhalten" sagte er.

Calenglîn lächelte nun, "Vielen Dank, Theodred, Sohn von Théoden. Ich werde eure Freundlichkeit in Erinnerung behalten solange ich lebe" sagte der Elf und nickte bevor er die Zügel wieder aufnahm und rief,

"Noro Lim Lossënárë! Noro Lim!"

Und damit waren der Elf und sein Pferd wieder auf ihrem Weg nach Lothlórien.

Weit entfernt im Herzen von Lórien, hielt eine dunkelhaarige Elfen-Lady inne. "Ich spüre etwas…" murmelte sie, "Etwas wird sich sehr bald drastisch verändern…"


	3. Was ist ein weiteres Jahr?

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 03: Was ist ein weiteres Jahr?

-

Weit entfernt im Herzen von Lórien, hielt eine dunkelhaarige Elfen-Lady inne. "Ich spüre etwas…" murmelte sie, "Etwas wird sich sehr bald drastisch verändern…"

-

Calenglîn ritt genau am Rand des Fangorn-Waldes entlang. Er war müde, er war durch­nässt und er fühlte sich miserabel. Der junge Elf ritt nun seit zwei Tagen ohne Pause. So­wohl er als auch Snowflame waren kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Aber Lothlórien war sehr nahe, aber auch so weit entfernt…

-

Ich habe so lange gewartet, und nach dir gesucht aber du bist nicht hier. Deshalb, was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr?

-

Aragorn hatte auf die Hobbit's geachtet als Gandalf eingetroffen war. Das war vor gut ei­nem Monat. Derzeit befand er sich auf dem Weg durch Rohan, am Rande der Weißen Berge. Er jagte gemeinsam mit Gandalf das Wesen Gollum, der früher vermutlich den Einen Ring besessen hatte.

-

Ich habe so lange gewartet, und nach dir gesucht aber du bist nicht hier. Deshalb, was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr?

-

Arwen Abendstern Saß in ihrem Zimmer in Lothlórien, und schaute durch das grosse Fen­ster. Etwas würde bald geschehen, das fühlte sie. Arwen schnaubte, sie klang schon fast wie ihre Großmutter. Sie führte es allerdings auf ihre täglichen Gespräche zurück, sie und ihre Nanitta. Die Lady von Rivendell schüttelte ihren Kopf bevor sie durch die Tür trat. Es war an der Zeit für ihr Treffen mit ihren Großeltern.

-

Ich habe so lange gewartet, und nach dir gesucht aber du bist nicht hier. Deshalb, was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr?

-

Ich habe so lange gewartet, und nach dir gesucht aber du bist nicht hier. Deshalb, was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr?

-

Der blonde Elf rieb sich müde die Augen. Die Tage schienen immer länger zu werden. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wieso die Orcs immer mehr wurden oder wieso die Spinnen immer aggressiver wurden. Der Elf sah auf sein Bein, das mit Beulen und Ver­letzungen übersät war, nachdem er einer Spinne zu nahe gekommen war. Der Elf legte sich auf sein Bett und schlief ein.

-

Ich habe so lange gewartet, und nach dir gesucht aber du bist nicht hier. Deshalb, was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr?

-

Was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr?

Was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr? Für jemanden der alles verlor das ihm lieb und Wichtig war?

Was ist schon ein weiteres Jahr, für jemanden der sich daran gewöhnt hatte, einsam zu sein?

-

Calenglîn sah nach einigen Stunden auf. Die Bäume von Lothlórien kamen immer näher. Er würde morgen die Grenze erreichen. Der Magier/Elf/Held lies seinen Geist in die Um­gebung schweifen. Keine andere Seele außer Snowflame. Gut. Aber jetzt war es dringend an der Zeit sich auszuruhen.


	4. Manwë, Yavanna und Legolas

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 04: Manwë, Yavanna und Legolas

-

Calenglîn sah nach einigen Stunden auf. Die Bäume von Lothlórien kamen immer näher. Er würde morgen die Grenze erreichen. Der Magier/Elf/Held lies seinen Geist in die Um­gebung schweifen. Keine andere Seele außer Snowflame. Gut. Aber jetzt war es dringend an der Zeit sich auszuruhen.

-

Als Calenglîn wieder seine Augen öffnete sah er nur blaue Farbe.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er verstand, das ihn blaue Augen anstarrten.

Überrascht drehte er sich zur Seite.

Der Besitzer der Augen trat zurück als er erkannte das der dunkelhaarige Elf aufgewacht war.

"Wer sind sie?" fragte Calenglîn. Der blonde Elf vor ihm lächelte leicht.

"Mein Name ist Legolas Thranduilíon, der Prinz von Mirkwood" sagte er und nickte leicht. "Aber wer seid ihr?"

Calenglîn betrachtete den Prinzen kurz. "Ich bin Elladír Elanoríon, Ranger des Nordens" sagte er und nickte dem Prinzen zu.

Dann setzte er sich in das Gras (Sie befanden sich in der Mitte einer Grasfläche) und kreuzte ähnlich den Indianern die Beine.

Er hob eine Augenbraue um Legolas einzuladen sich dazu zu setzen. Der Prinz nahm die­se Einladung gerne an.

"Alsooo…" sagte Calenglîn (jetzt Elladír genannt), "Irgend eine Idee, wieso wir hier sind?" Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern, wurde aber von einer neuen Stimme unterbro­chen, bevor er reagieren konnte.

"Ihr seid hier um euch kennenzulernen damit ihr euch erkennt wenn ihr euch in der realen Welt trefft." sagte die männliche Stimme.

Sowohl Legolas als auch Elladír standen sofort auf und drehten sich um.

Vor ihnen standen zwei Personen, eine Frau und ein Mann.

Der Mann hatte langes dunkles Haar und hellblaue, fast silberne Augen. Er war sehr groß, etwa 6'2, und sehr gut aussehend.

Er trug eine hellblaue Tunika und dunkelblaue Hosen.

Die Frau hatte blonde Haare und hell grüne Strähnen und sie hatte haselnussfarbene Au­gen. Sie war etwas kleiner als der Mann, etwa 6 Fuß groß.

Sie trug ein hellgrünes Kleid mit gelbem Gürtel, dessen Enden vorne heraus hingen. Bei­de hatten die spitzen Ohren von Elfen.

Die Frau lächelte beide sanft an.

"Keine Angst meine Kinder." sagte sie, "Mein Name ist Yavanna und mein Freund hier ist Manwë."

Legolas bekam große Augen, "Mylady! Es ist lange her, das ihr mich gerufen habt, ich hatte euer Gesicht praktisch vergessen. Vergebt mir bitte!" sagte er geschockt.

Yavanna lächelte den Prinzen an, "Keine Sorge, mein Kind. Ich bin dir nicht böse, im­merhin ist es wirklich sehr lange her seit ich deine Hilfe brauchte. Es waren glaube ich 624 Jahre oder?" Legolas nickte, "Ja Mylady" sagte er.

Elladír zögerte, "Ich denke ich verstehe gar nichts mehr, seit Prinz Legolas zu sprechen begann" murmelte er.

Manwë lachte leicht, "Keine Sorge mein Kind, die beiden benehmen sich immer wie Mutter und Kind! Und beide sind dann generell verwirrend".

Nun drehten sich Yavanna und Legolas zu dem König von Valar um.

"Sei Ruhig Manwë!" sagten sie gleichzeitig. Elladír und Manwë begannen nun zu La­chen.


	5. Manwë, Yavanna und Legolas Teil II

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 05: Manwë, Yavanna und Legolas Teil II

-

Elladír zögerte, "Ich denke ich verstehe gar nichts mehr, seit Prinz Legolas zu sprechen begann" murmelte er.

Manwë lachte leicht, "Keine Sorge mein Kind, die beiden benehmen sich immer wie Mutter und Kind! Und beide sind dann generell verwirrend".

Nun drehten sich Yavanna und Legolas zu dem König von Valar um.

"Sei Ruhig Manwë!" sagten sie gleichzeitig. Elladír und Manwë begannen nun zu La­chen.

-

Nach einer Minute hörte Elladír auf zu Lachen und setzte sich näher zu Legolas, da er nicht recht wusste, was er von Manwë und Yavanna halten sollte. "Hîr nín, Hiril nín, darf ich fragen, wieso wir hier sind?" fragte der blonde Prinz die beiden Valar.

Súlimo und Kementári warfen sich recht geheimnisvolle Blicke zu. Yavanna lächelte nun Legolas an, "Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit das ihr es erfahrt. Die Zeit wird aber kommen, wo ihr es wissen werdet."

-

Wenn ihr aufwacht und nicht mehr lächeln wollt, auch wenn es nur etwas dauert, öffnet eure Augen und seht in den Tag hinein, und ihr werdet die Dinge mit anderen Augen se­hen.

-

Haltet nicht inne, denkt an Morgen, haltet nicht inne, es wird bald da sein, es wird besser sein als zuvor, gestern ist vorüber, gestern ist vorüber.

-

Legolas nickte nur, während Elladír frustriert seufzte. Wieso war es immer so schwer, Antworten zu bekommen die man haben möchte! "sei nicht frustriert mein Kind. Du wirst deine Antworten schon bald erhalten". Hier sprang Elladír auf als er die leise Stim­me in seinem Kopf hörte. Es war die Stimme von Manwë, wobei der Valar seinen Mund nicht geöffnet hatte. Was ging hier vor sich!

Manwë lächelte ihn an. Du wirst es verstehen Kind, ich habe die selbe Fähigkeit wie du. Ich kann auf mentaler Ebene mit anderen Personen reden, und anders als du kann ich meine Fähigkeit auch blockieren, so dass ich nicht das Leben eines jeden sehe dem ich in die Augen sehe" hier hob Elladír eine Augenbraue. Oh? Und wie macht man das, wenn ich fragen darf Hîr nín?

-

Denk an die Zeit die kommen wird, und nicht an Dinge die du bisher getan hast, und wenn das Leben schlecht zu dir war, nun, denk einfach an Morgen, es wird helfen.

-

Halt nicht inne, denk einfach an Morgen, halt nicht inne, es wird bald hier sein, das wird es, und es ist besser als zuvor, gestern ist vorüber, gestern ist vorüber.

-

"Ich glaube die Magier in deiner Heimat nennen es Okklumentik" murmelte Manwë. El­ladír starrte ihn an, Oh, du meinst den Mist den sie mir beizubringen versuchten? Das in keinster Weise half?. Manwë nickte bevor er sich zu den anderen beiden umdrehte die sie überrascht anstarrten. "Es ist bald Morgen, und ihr beiden müsst aufwachen." sagte er. Yavanna nickte und wandte sich zu dem Elfen und dem Halbelfen um, "Neue Abenteuer warten auf euch, meine Kleinen. Ihr müsst jetzt aufwachen und euch ihnen stellen." sagte sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Ein komisches Gefühl erfüllte Elladír als sie dies sagte. Es war ein Gefühl, das ihm zeig­te, das sein Geist wach war aber sein Körper noch schlief. Das letzte an das er sich erin­nerte bevor er erwachte waren die beiden Valar, die neben einander standen. "Namárië!" riefen sie und damit wachte Elladír auf.

-

Ich möchte nur euer Lächeln sehen, auch wenn es eine Zeit lang dauert, ich weiß, das ihr nicht glaubt, das es stimmt, aber ich bedeute euch keine Gefahr.

Haltet nicht inne, denkt an Morgen, haltet nicht inne, es ist bald da, das wird es und es wird besser als zuvor,

-

Legolas Thranduilíon setzte sich in seinem riesigen Bett auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf um einen Klaren Kopf zu bekommen. "Das war ein komischer Traum" flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Schließlich zuckte er zusammen als es an der Tür klopfte. "Der König bittet um ihre Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen mein Prinz!" rief einer der Diener durch die Tür. "Sagt meinem Vater das ich gleich dort sein werde!" rief er nun ebenfalls und stand auf.

Das letzte an das er dachte bevor er hinaus trat waren diese grünen Augen…


	6. Lothlórien ENDLICH!

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 06: Lothlórien (ENDLICH!)

Blaue Augen zogen sich zusammen und helle Augenbrauen wanderten nach Oben. Wenn der Elf nicht die grünen Augen des dunkelhaarigen Elfen unter sich gesehen hätte, hätte er gedacht es wären Lord Elladan oder Lord Elrohir. Aber nein, dieser hier war deutlich jünger und (scheinbar) weit ernster als die beiden Zwillinge von Elrond.

Haldir, der Wächter von Lothlórien, nickte zu seinen Brüdern und den anderen Wächtern bevor er zu Boden sprang, so dass diese Elladír umringten. Snowflame, welche komplett überrascht wurde, stieg und warf den Elfling beinahe zu Boden. In einem verzweifelten Versuch im Sattel zu bleiben, nahm Elladír die Zügel fest in die Hand und drückte seine Knie uudn Schenkel fest an das geschockte Pferd.

Aber dies schien das Pferd nur noch mehr zu irritieren, weshalb Elladír bald recht unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Mit einem harten Thud! Landete er auf dem Boden und alle hielten inne, selbst Snowflame. Elladír lag auf dem Boden und versuchte verzweifelt wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ihm beim Aufprall aus den Lungen gedrückt worden war. Kurz danach spürte er starke Schmerzen in seinem linken Arm.

Der junge Elf atmete tief durch, bevor er auf den Arm schaute. Ein leises, aber hörbares stöhnen erklang, als er den Knochen sah, der aus dem Arm schaute. Dieses brachte Rúmil, den jüngsten Bruder von Haldir, wieder in Bewegung. Der blonde Elf lief zu dem gestürzten hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn. "Vorsicht, bleibt liegen, junger Elf." sagte er sanft "Bewegt nicht euren Arm, denn das würde nur noch mehr schmerzen". Die anderen mussten ihr Lächeln verstecken als Elladír mit einem Blick bedachte der deutlich sagte "HEY!"

"Wissen sie, ich mag jung sein aus eurer Sicht, aber ich WEISS DURCHAUS etwas über das Heilen" sagte Elladír. Jemand kicherte nun leicht als er Elladír's Kommentar hörte und der Elf trat vor. Dieser ähnelte Rúmil, aber war etwas älter als der, laut Elladir, nervige Elf. Der fremde Elf drehte sich nun zu dem anderen um. "Rúmil, nín lasto. Bado uin mén". Hör mir zu. Geht aus dem WEG! Sagte der andere Elf. Der aus Elladir's Sicht verrückte elf, Rúmil, ging nun aus dem Weg.

Elladír, der nun immer wieder fast bewusstlos wurde, bemerkte den neuen Elfen anfangs nicht wirklich, jedenfalls solange nicht bis dieser sich über die Schulter des anderen Elfen beugte. Orophin lächelte den jüngeren Elfen sanft an, als dieser ihn erblickte. "Mae govannen, tither pen. Orophin Eneth nín, Im sí nestad gen". Zum Grusse, Kleiner. Mein Name ist Orophin; ich bin hier um dir bei der Heilung zu helfen.

Elladír nickte leicht, als wenn sein Kopf gleich abfallen würde, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte. "Elladír Elanoríon eneth nín. Hannon le" sagte er noch, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Orophin und Haldir sahen irritiert auf den ohnmächtigen Elfen. "Orophin, Rúmil, bringt den kleinen in dei Stadt und heilt seinen Arm. Wir werden das Pferd und den Sattel hinterher schicken." sagte Haldir zu seinen Brüdern, "Beeilt euch, bevor der Knochen zu heilen beginnt und er erneut gebrochen werden muss um zu Heilen"

Rúmil und Orophin nickten beide und Orophin hab den jungen Elfen auf, bevor Rúmil und er in Richtung der Stadt Caras Galadhon liefen.

TBC

Zwischen den vielen in einander verflochtenen Zweigen und mitten zwischen den Wurzeln glitzerte etwas goldenes und silbernes. Haldir drehte sich zur Gruppe um. "Willkommen in Caras Galadhon!".

In der schwedischen Ausgabe des Buches sagt Haldir das selbe, ABER sie haben den Namen der Stadt falsch geschrieben! Im Buch wird sie so wie oben geschrieben: (Ich übersetze es für euch ins Englische)

Zwischen den vielen in einander verflochtenen Zweigen und mitten zwischen den Wurzeln glitzerte etwas goldenes und silbernes. Haldir drehte sich zur Gruppe um. "Willkommen in Caras Caladon!".


	7. Familiäres Erbe

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 07: Familiäre Bindungen

Die dunkelhaarige elleth nahm das kühle Handtuch aus dem Becken und wrang es aus. Sie legte es nun dem jungen Elfen auf die Stirn.

"Ich habe mir schon immer gedacht das die Ideen deines Bruders von einem "Willkom­men" verdammt dumm sind!" sagte sie zu dem blonden Elfen neben sich.

Rúmil lächelte leicht, "Das tut jeder, aber Haldir hört auf niemanden außer den Lord und die Lady." sagte er "Das weißt du Arwen"

Arwen seufzte und nickte dann. "Ja, das weiß ich mein Freund, leider".

Die Lady von Imladris sah nun auf den bewusstlosen Elfling auf dem Bett.

"Weins irgend jemand wieso dieser junge Elf alleine reist? Oder wieso er hier ist?" fragte sie.

Rúmil nickte, "Ja, ein Brief an die Lady fiel aus einer der Taschen des kleinen als Lenwë sie Orophin gab. Sie ist von deinem Vater" sagte er Blonde.

Arwen nickte nachdenklich, "Wieso schickt Vater jemand so junges? Wieso nicht einen meiner Brüder?"

Rúmil schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich weiß es nicht, meine Liebe." sagte er, wurde aber vom Eintreten von Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn unterbrochen.

Galadriel hielt den Brief eng umklammert in der Hand, "Rúmil, geh bitte. Ich muss mit meiner Enkelin sprechen." sagte sie.

Rúmil nickte, verbeugte sich vor dem Lord und der Lady und lächelte Arwen an bevor er verschwand um nach Orophin zu suchen um ihm über den Zustand des Elflings zu be­richten.

Arwen sah Sorge und Nachdenklichkeit auf dem Gesicht ihrer Großmutter, etwas, das Rúmil nicht auffiel. Sie trat zu Galadriel und legte eine Hand auf deren Arm. "Nanitta, Ce Mae?" fragte sie sanft, und spürte das Zusammenziehen der Muskeln im Arm. "Mir geht es gut. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen" versicherte die Tochter von Finarfin ihrer Enkelin.

Arwen hob nur leicht die Augenbraue, und ähnelte dabei sehr stark ihrem Vater Elrond.

Galadriel nahm nun die Hand von ihrem Arm und ging zu dem jungen Elfen auf dem Bett.

Sie betrachtete ihn, wobei ihr viele Fragen durch den Kopf gingen. Konnte Elrond recht haben? Hatte Lady Vairë recht? Beide glaubten das selbe. Konnte dieses Kind wirklich das einzigste Kind ihrer kleinen Elanor sein?

Eine blasse Hand fuhr sanft durch das Haar des Elflings. Hatte er die Haarfarbe seines Vaters? Vermutlich.

Das Baby an das sich Galadriel erinnerte, hatte grell rotes Haar.

Während sie über das Haar strich, sprach sie sanft mit dem Kind.

"Kleiner, es ist an der Zeit aufzuwachen. Der Tag hat gerade begonnen. Wach auf, Sohn der Elanor".

Hinter ihr bekam Arwen sehr große Augen. Sohn der Elanor! War dies ihr Cousin? Cele­born sah ihren Schock und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Der junge Elf im Bett öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte Galadriel an.

"Mylady, ihr habt mich gerufen, ich erscheine. Was ist euer Befehl Mylady?" Galadriel sah nun in die grünen Augen des Elflings, die genau wie Elanor's Augen aussahen.

"Geh nicht durch die Schatten des Unbekannten, kleiner." sagte sie sanft.

"Welche Schatten sollten dies sein, Mylady?" fragte Elladír.

"Jene, in denen du dein Erbe nicht kennst, Sohn von Elanor, Tochter von Galadriel und Celeborn. Prinz von Lothlórien"

TBC


	8. Unterhaltungen im Geiste

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 08: Unterhaltungen im Geiste

Elladír schloss seine Augen.

"Ich werde nicht vorgeben vom Erbe meiner Mutter gewusst zu haben, Mylady. Denn ich weiß leider nur sehr wenig über sie, weshalb ich mir kein direktes Bild von ihr machen kann" flüsterte er, denn er wusste, das die anderen Elfen es sehr wohl verstanden hatten.

Arwen, welche wieder aufgewacht war, zögerte.

"Sag mir bitte mein Cousin, wieso kennst du sie nicht? Lebst du nicht bei ihr und deinem Vater?" fragte sie überrascht.

Elladír schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein Mylady, ich lebe nicht mehr bei ihnen, da sie nicht länger auf dieser Seite von Lord Mandos Hallen weilen."

Celeborn atmete tief ein, es war also wahr; seine kleine Blume hatte scheinbar lange ge­nug gelebt um einen Sohn zur Welt zu bringen.

Elladír's grüne Augen starrten plötzlich in Celeborn's blaue Augen. Trauert bitte nicht um meine Mutter, denn sie starb nicht ohne für mich und meinen Vater zu kämpfen.

Celeborn erstarrte als er die Stimme des Elflings in seinem Kopf hörte.

"Herves nín, es sieht so aus als wenn unser jüngster Enkel deine Fähigkeit der Gedanken­sprache geerbt hätte" sagte Celeborn sanft in die Stille hinein.

Arwen und Galadriel drehten sich abrupt zu den beiden Männern um. "Ist das wahr, Tither el?" fragte Galadriel.

"Ja, Hiril nín. Ich habe die Fähigkeit der Gedankensprache." Und nebenbei, dachte Ella­dír könnte sich dies eines Tages als nützlich erweisen.

Seid ihr euch Sicher Mylady Vána?

In der Tat, und zweifel bitte nicht an mir, mein Kind.

Aber wer wird sein Partner sein? Er hat mir nie von jemanden erzählt!

Das mag daran liegen, das er es nicht weiß. Meine Schwester grübelt schon seit Tagen darüber. Es ist wirklich nervtötend.

Ich bezweifele das nicht. Mein Sohn verhält sich von Zeit zu Zeit genauso.

Moment einmal, Yavanna ist hier. Ooh! Eintreffende Nachrichten! Es sieht so aus als hät­te der kleine Ranger erfahren, das er ein Prinz ist!

………

Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt einen Verlobten eures Sohnes!

Thranduil warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, gerade als Legolas in den Raum trat um einen Bericht der Grenzwachen abzugeben. Legolas hab nur leicht eine Augenbraue seinem Vater gegenüber. Denn dieses Verhalten war durchaus normal für ihn.

Dies ist für Thranduil.

Herves nín—Meine Frau.

Tither el—Kleiner Stern.

Hiril nín--Mylady.

Vána—die Ewig Junge. Yavanna's jüngere Schwester, das Kind von Oromë.


	9. Die Eldar

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 09: Die Eldar

Nach einem langen Gespräch mit seinen neu gefundenen Großeltern und seiner Cousine (selbst wenn er dies noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte), wurde Elladír von einem der Heiler/Wächter überrumpelt. Ihr Name war Artanis Tasartir und sie arbeitete aushilfswei­se als Heiler, war aber eigentlich einer der Wächter.

Artanis hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Sie trug zwar ein Kleid, aber Elladír konnte problemlos die Hosen darunter sehen wenn sie sich bewegte. Wie Elladir bald erfuhr war sie hier in Lothlórien Arwen's beste Freundin.

-

Ich sah den Mond und den ersten Sonnenaufgang und ich werde sie in Erinnerung behal­ten und den Wind mit einem Kuss verabschieden.

Für die Eldar bin ich gefangen in dem Traum des Liedes der Eldar.

-

Artanis zwang Elladír nun sich zu setzen, während sie den gebrochenen Arm betrachtete.

"Nun, mein Prinz" Elladír zuckte zusammen, "Er scheint sehr gut zu heilen, und ihr wer­det bald wieder in der Lage sein, euer Schwert zu schwingen." sagte sie während der Un­tersuchung.

Der Knochen war gerichtet worden und die Stelle, wo der Knochen heraus stand war ge­heilt worden. Der Arm war aber noch bandagiert und lag in einer Schlinge. Dank seines Elfenerbes heilte Elladír sehr schnell und der Knochen würde binnen ein- bis zwei Tagen wieder verheilt sein.

Elladír lächelte leicht,"Vielen Dank Lady Artanis". Die Heilerin lächelte nun ebenfalls, "Gern geschehen, mein Prinz".

Elladír zuckte erneut zusammen.

-

Ich habe das Gift gespürt als ich den Wein des Schicksals trank, aber die Angst sitzt noch immer in meinem Herzen und ich erkannte den Ruf des Hauses der Geister zu spät.

Für die Eldar bin ich gefangen in dem Traum des Liedes der Eldar.

Elladír ging nun die sich windenden Treppen langsam hinab; da er nicht recht wusste was er tun sollte, sobald er das Ende erreichte.

'Ach komm schon El!' dachte er, 'Tu einfach das, was du in Hogwarts tun würdest. Sieh dich ein wenig um, und wenn du dich verläufst; melde dich bei Arwen und frag sie wo zur Hölle du bist!' In Hogwarts hatte er allerdings nie irgend jemanden auf diese Weise kontaktieren können. Nun gut.

Elladír's Gedanken wanderten wieder nach Hogwarts und in die magische Welt.

Vermissten sie ihn? Hatten sie sein Verschwinden überhaupt bemerkt? Hielten sie ihn für Tod? Hatte die Schule wieder begonnen? Suchte der Orden nach ihm? Taten es seine Freunde?

Dies waren viele Fragen die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Wieso musste das Leben so schwer sein?

-

Hoch im Himmel wird mein Geist bald zurückkehren und den Sonnenaufgang begrüßen

Ich verabschiede mich hiermit

-

Plötzlich hielt Elladír inne und sah sich um. Einen Moment lang geriet er in Panik, als er seine Umgebung nicht erkannte. Grandios! Hier war er, ein Fremder in dieser Umgebung und er hatte sich verlaufen! Einfach wunderbar.

Plötzlich sagte er nur noch ein Wort.

"Satané!"

Für die Eldar bin ich gefangen in dem Traum des Liedes der Eldar.

TBC.


	10. Das Leidige PrinzenThema

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 10: Das Leidige Prinzen-Thema

Elladír sah sich auf der Lichtung um. Wo zur Hölle war er?

Er seufzte, "Großartig! Ich habe mich verlaufen. Also was jetzt?"

Elladir war gesagt worden das Lothlórien einer der sichersten Orte Mittelerdes war, weshalb er sich dazu entschied weiter zugehen bis er jemanden traf.

Während der nächsten halben Stunde sah Elladír nur Bäume, Bäume und wiederum Bäume. Aber dann hörte er plötzlich Stimmen und (so dachte er) das Geräusch von Bogensehnen die genutzt wurden, sowie Pfeile, die ihr Ziel trafen.

Das Gesicht des jungen Elfen hellte sich auf und er lächelte als er auf die Geräusche zulief. Je näher er kam, desto lauter wurden die Geräusche.

Schließlich stand Elladír am Rand einer Lichtung auf der mehrere Übungsziele aufgestellt waren, und zum Glück nicht vor den Bäumen bei denen er stand.

Auf der Lichtung standen Haldir, Rúmil und Orophin, die alle Bögen in den Händen hielten. Elladír beobachtete wie Haldir einen Pfeil auflegte und diesen genau in die Mitte des Zieles schoss. Elladír war tief beeindruckt von dem Können das Haldir mit dem Bogen bewies.

Elladír trat einen Schritt vor um die Ziele besser sehen zu können, aber dadurch trat er auf einen Ast der brach. Sofort drehten sich die drei Brüder zu Elladír's Seite um und richteten ihre Bögen auf ihn.

"WER IST DA?" rief Haldir und trat vor.

Elladír hob seine rechte Hand (da die andere noch nicht bewegungsfähig war) und trat auf die Lichtung.

"Ich bin es nur" sagte er ruhig. Die drei Brüder senkten sofort ihre Bögen. "Mein Prinz! Vergebt uns; wir haben euch nicht erkannt" sagte Haldir, entsetzt darüber das er eine Waffe auf den Prinzen gerichtet hatte.

Elladír zuckte wieder einmal zusammen, "Bei den Valar! Nicht schon wieder dieses "mein Prinz" BITTE!" bat er. Orophin hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich kann es nicht ab! Ich meine im ersten Moment bin ich ein einfacher Jugendlicher, dann auf einmal ein normaler Ranger und jetzt auf einmal ein Prinz!" Elladír stöhnte und rieb seine Schläfe, die Sache mit dem "Prinzen" bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

"Ihr wusstet nicht das ihr ein Prinz seid?" sagte nun Rúmil (A.K.A "Der verrückte Elf"). Elladír schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte ich wäre einfach ein ganz normaler..." hier hielt er inne und zögerte kurz"...nun ja, ein fast normaler Junge!"

Haldir zuckte zusammen, "Junge? Mein Prin…Elladír, wie alt bist du?" fragte er. Sicher war er nicht jünger als 50 Jahre, dem Alter wo die Elfen volljährig wurden.

Elladír blinzelte überrascht. "Nun, ich werde nächsten Sommer 17 Jahre alt. Wieso?"

Die drei Brüder starrten ihn irritiert an. Der Elf war noch ein Kind!

TBC


	11. Gelächter und Briefe

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Kapitel 11: Gelächter und Briefe

Elladír legte sich genervt auf das Bett.

"Wieso bei den Valar musste ich ihnen auch mein Alter nennen! WIESO? Seit ich es ihnen sagte, bemuttern sie mich! Und im Namen von Mordor Arwen, HÖR AUF ZU LACHEN!"

Arwen, die in der Nähe des Feuers auf dem Boden saß nickte nur, hörte aber nicht auf zu Lachen. Elladír starrte sie nur an, was (natürlich) zu weiterem Lachen führte.

"Hast du denn nicht sein" hier kicherte sie "Gesicht gesehen, als du" hier lachte sie "ihm gesagt hast er solle verdammt nochmal aus deinem Studierzimmer verschwinden?" Hier musste Arwen erneut kichern.

Elladír bewegte sich nun leicht so das er mit dem Kopf am Fußteil des Bettes lag. "Nun das habe ich in der Tat" Plötzlich grinste er, "Ich bin gut oder?"

Arwen nickte, "Ja, das bist du!" sagte sie und die beiden jungen Elfen begannen erneut zu Lachen. Elladír hab seine Hand und sie gaben sich einen High-Five.

Vor dem Fenster fiel weiterhin der Regen.

Elladír sah Ireth, seinen Geschichtslehrer an, während dieser über das erste Zeitalter sprach.

Mit trainiertem Blick ließ er sie glauben, das er das ganze sehr interessant fand. Während er in Wahrheit dachte das dies das vermutlich langweiligste Fach Mittelerdes war.

Mitten in der Geschichte von Gondolin klopfte es an der Tür. "JA! MEIN RETTER!' dachte Elladír als sich die Tür öffnete und Arwen eintrat.

"Elladír, Nanitta möchte dich in ihren Räumen sehen. Es ist etwas sehr wichtiges glaube ich" sagte sie.

Elladír lächelte. "Vielen Dank 'Wennie. Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Er drehte sich nun zu Ireth um, "Entschuldigt Lady Ireth, aber die Lady ruft mich. Vielleicht können wir morgen fortfahren?" fragte er und stand auf.

"Natürlich mein Prinz" sagte Ireth.

Elladír zuckte zusammen.

"Großmutter? Du wolltest mich sehen?"

Elladír stand am Eingang von Galadriel's Arbeitszimmer. Die Tochter von Finarfin sah nun zu ihrem Enkel.

"Ja, mein Kleiner." Elladír zuckte erneut zusammen. "Bring bitte diesen Brief nach Mirkwood. Zu König Thranduil um genau zu sein." sagte Galadriel und reichte ihm den Brief den sie hielt.

Du mischt dich wieder ein 'Riel?

Galadriel grinste mental, Nein, nicht wirklich Vairë, nicht wirklich.

"Wann soll ich abreisen?" fragte Elladír seufzend. Galadriel stand auf und umarmte ihren Enkel. "So bald wie möglich, der Brief muss Thranduil so bald wie möglich erreichen."

Elladír nickte und ging zur Tür. "Ich werde mit dem Packen beginnen. Ich werde morgen sehr früh aufbrechen." und damit war er fort.

Galadriel seufzte, Viel Glück mein kleiner. Mögen die Valar mit dir sein."

THE END


End file.
